Don't Go
by Lights In The Dark
Summary: *Contains Spoilers for Frozen 2* Anna and Elsa reunite, but things go a little differently than in the movie. Anna's feelings aren't so easily brushed under the rug. No pairings.


**A/N: SPOILERS FOR FROZEN 2! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!**

**I love Frozen and liked Frozen 2, but it seems like the second one set up a bunch of problems that weren't satisfactorily set to rest. I watched the movie alone and thus have no one to talk to about it. So, I figured I'd make a fic out of it. This one focuses on Anna and Elsa. It will be more angsty than the original. A few details are probably wrong. (I've only seen the movie once so far.) Oh, this is probably a one-shot.**

All around her, people celebrated, but all Anna felt was pain. Olaf... Elsa... Arendelle... All of it was gone. Almost everything she cared about was lost within a few hours. And now there was no "next right thing" to distract her. It was over.

Kristoff's arms held her tight, but she couldn't feel the warmth his hugs normally brought. She felt cold, like ice.

Anna sobbed. "Elsa..."

Why didn't she listen!? She never listened! Again and again, Anna told her to stay and promised that they could work things out together. Again and again, Elsa pushed her away. At the ice palace, on coronation day, and _every single day_ that Elsa stayed locked in her room, Anna had told her the same thing. Elsa _never_ listened.

And now she was gone.

Anna dug into her memories, desperately searching for a way she could have gotten through to her sister. There was nothing. There never was.

Suddenly, a group of ice crystals appeared before her, breaking her out of her thoughts. They merrily flew through the air, forming Elsa's symbol, the snowflake.

A spark of hope ignited in Anna's heart.

The crystals flew to the side and Anna quickly turned to keep them in her sight. There, out in the ocean, a white-blue blur was rushing straight towards her. Anna's heart began to pound, and her feet were carrying her to the shore without a conscious thought.

_'Elsa. Elsa. Elsa.'_

Before she knew it, Anna was on the beach. Elsa was riding to her on a stallion made of water. A tiny part of Anna's brain registered that her hair and clothing were different, but the rest was filled with a chorus of "Elsa".

The horse reached the beach and stopped, letting his rider dismount before dissolving.

"Elsa? Is that really you?"

"Yes."

That's all Anna needed to hear. She sprinted to her sister and crushed her with a hug. "I thought I lost you."

"No, you saved me."

There was a hint of awe in Elsa's voice, just like after Anna's act of true love. The similarity made Anna grit her teeth.

Once had been enough.

Anna pulled away. "I wouldn't have had to save you if you had just _listened _to me! What were you thinking, running off on your own like that?!"

Elsa had the decency to look remorseful. "I know, I know. You were right. But it's all right now. I'm okay, Arendelle is okay - I managed to stop the wave, with a little help - and I can bring Olaf back, good as new."

"Good as new? _Good as new? _I thought you were dead, Elsa! I thought that you were gone forever, just like-"

Elsa moved to embrace her, but Anna slapped her hands away. "No!" she yelled. "You can't just slap a bandaid over this and call it fixed!"

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you."

"Oh, well mission accomplished! Congratulations Elsa, you protected poor, defenseless Anna once again!"

"I thought-"

"You were wrong."

Elsa fell silent as Anna tried to calm herself down.

_'Elsa's here. She's alive. We're together, and I won't let anything change that. Not again.'_

After a minute, Anna finally cooled down enough to pull her sister into another hug. "I'm glad you're okay, and I love you. I'll always love you. But God, I hate how you act sometimes."

"I truly am sorry, Anna. I promise-"

"Don't."

"W-what?"

Anna pulled back enough to look Elsa in the eyes. "Don't promise you won't shut me out again. You promised me that a thousand times, but here we are. So don't."

Pain flashed through Elsa's eyes for a moment before she straightened up and forced a straight face. "I-I see."

Anna pulled her closer and rested her head on her sister's shoulder, all-too aware of Elsa's sudden stiffness.

"Maybe... Maybe it's best if we spend some time apart," Elsa suggested gently.

_'Why the hell-'_

"Elsa, you better explain yourself right now or I'm going to-"

"Just for a little while! It'll give us both time to think, then we can work through it."

Anna didn't move for fear of doing something she'd regret. "Elsa," she said slowly, "We don't need time to think. You just need to stop trying to deal with things alone. Besides, we live in the same castle. It would be pretty hard to avoid each other, now that you actually leave your room."

"About that..."

_'No, no, no.'_

"Elsa, stop talking. Please."

"I couldn't find the fifth spirit because the fifth spirit-"

_'Is you.'_

"-is me. Anna, I don't belong in Arendelle. I belong here, as a conduit between the spirits and the people."

Anna sucked in a shaky breath. "No. You belong with _me_, Elsa. We're sisters. You can't just leave me."

Elsa must have felt the tears soaking into her new dress, because she began to rub slow circles into Anna's back. "I would just be a couple of hours away."

"So, what? You rule the kingdom from a distance?"

"No. The spirits and I have been talking, and we think that you should be queen. It was you who made things right, Anna. You should be the one to lead."

"I can't believe you're doing this to me. To us."

"It's for the best."

"Don't leave me. I'm begging you, Elsa. Please."

"I... I won't leave just yet. But I can't stay in Arendelle forever. Maybe a few weeks-"

"Months."

"Anna..."

"_Please_."

"Okay. A couple of months."

"And after that, you have to come by twice a week."

"Done."

"Letters. We need to write letters, too."

"Anna, this isn't the end, I promise. We'll stay close, no matter what."

Anna sniffled but nodded against Elsa's shoulder. "We better, or I swear I'm going to drag you back to Arendelle myself."

Elsa chuckled quietly. "I'll hold you to that."

Despite Anna's worst fears, she never needed to.

**A/N: Well, that ended differently than I expected. I just planned for pure angst, but it turned more into hurt/comfort. Huh.**


End file.
